


Doesn't Look Bad

by nebraskajade



Category: The Walking Dead (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Gen, it is a mystery, why did i write this???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebraskajade/pseuds/nebraskajade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her parents are home, everything is okay, and the news is on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doesn't Look Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this??? Why would Clementine be asking about a stranger??? idk man. Let's just say it's because she's a curious eight yr old.

Clementine grinned, hugging Sandra goodbye as the college student prepared to head off to her parents’ house, in Kentucky. Her own parents were home now, and so the girl was relieved of her duties taking care of an adventurous eight year old, which could get tiresome. No matter just how endearing the girl was most of the time.

With Sandra waving a cheerful farewell, and Ed and Diana home safe from their trip to Savannah, the members of the small family’s moods were happy, relaxed. They sat close on the couch, Clementine snuggled between her parents, who were holding hands behind her head, her mother’s arm wrapped around the little girl. As her dad clicked the TV on, Clementine leaned her head on his shoulder, smiling in content.

The TV came to life, glowing brightly as the news came to life, the reporter’s voice-- a pretty woman who she thinks is named Carley- talking about a prisoner who received a life sentence being put in jail today. As she spoke, it showed a man’s mugshot. Turning her head up to look at her dad, she furrowed her eyebrows. She never did watch the news, the harsh reality of the world not something the young girl enjoyed hearing about. 

“Why is that man gonna be in prison?” Her voice was laced with curiosity, the thought a little melancholy.

Her parents both seemed caught off by the question, Ed pausing the broadcast as a result. Clementine could see the look her parents exchanged, as if they were having some telepathic conversation. When her father looked back down at her, the young girl almost wished she had watched the news more, the look on his face telling her he most likely wouldn’t say the whole truth.

“He- he was a bad man, who did bad things. Bad things need to be punished, you understand?” His tone wasn’t angry, it was calm, almost sad. She heard her mom say something in agreement, but Clem’s mind was already turning it’s gears as to what the man could’ve done, and whether or not asking about it would get her parents to tell her.

“What kind of bad things?”

It was her mother who answered next, causing Clementine to turn her head and shift her body to be able to look between her parents comfortably.

“Well, Clem, he got in a fight, probably. And in that fight, someone died. He got angry, and killed the person he was fighting. You see why he was bad now, sweetie?” Her mom’s voice was gentle. Both her parents sounded sad, but she didn’t understand why they would be so sad about someone they were calling ‘bad'.

Clementine’s mind was still racing, but it was a race that just fueled thoughts that hurt her head if she thought about them too much, bad things happening in the world still not things the girl was fully able to process as she peered at the TV screen. At the man’s mugshot, frozen on the paused surface.

She could see his name, in the title on the picture. _"History Professor at Georgia Athens, Lee Everett, Arrested."_. It sounded like a nice name, not like a bad guy’s name. Pursing her lips, she didn’t press on about him. It was a little odd she thought this much of it. As she reached over to grab the remote (her favorite show would be coming on really soon), she almost wasn’t in control of her mouth as she said what was running through her mind.

 

“You know, he doesn’t look bad. Maybe he’s nice, he _looks_ nice, don’t you guys think so?”


End file.
